6 Months later
by sonicandlink
Summary: Takes place six months after the events of Twilight Princess. LinkxMidna. OneShot


_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _After I posted this story, I found many... strange problems (such as my italics not showing up) I hope that I've fixed all of them though (I have to go to bed like now, so I'm kinda in a rush)

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this story

* * *

_Link... I.  
See you later..._

Link sighed. It had been 6 months since that day. Six months since Link was thrown into an adventure that would forever change his life. Six months since he last saw _her._

Link let out another sigh, something that he has been doing a lot lately. It had been exactly Six months since The Twilight Realm started to take over Hyrule. A lot has Happened since that day. I suppose the best place to start would be from the day Link and Zelda returned home from the Gerudo Desert. That day had to be the worst day in Link's life. Not only did Link have to fight the King of evil himself, but Link lost the love of his life, Midna _Twice_.

The first, was when Link and Midna Killed Ganondorf's beast form, Ganon. Ganondorf came back and apparently Killed Midna after she warped Link and Zelda to safety. Never before has Link ever been so **_angry_**, wanting nothing more than to kill Ganondorf. After a Great battle that all most took Link's life away from him (He thankfully had one more Fairy that saved his life), Link Drove the master sword through Ganon's Heart, Forever sealing his fate. It was at that time that Link found out that Midna was actually still alive.

That would be the last time Link would ever be Happy.

Midna, Being the Twilight Princess, Had to return to the Twilight Realm. Link, being the Hero that he had become escorted the princesses to the Arbiters (Authors Note- I probably misspelled that...) Grounds where he would say goodbye to Midna

If only Link knew that he would be saying goodbye forever...

Remembering this brought tears to Link's eyes, which he quickly wiped away. He wouldn't let himself start crying, not again. No, He did enough of that 6 months ago...

Since that day, Link has returned home and went back to his previous life style, only to find out that he was unhappy with this life style. Zelda held a Knighting ceremony weeks later, so Link decided to go back to Hyrule castle to see if he was any happier there. After the ceremony, It was announced that Zelda would need to be married soon, so she started dating suitors. A couple of months past, and Link was still unhappy and was going to leave after Zelda announced who she was going to marry.

You would never guess who the lucky guy ended up being...

Link looked at the ring on his finger. Yep, Link was engaged to be married to the Princess of Hyrule. Most guys would be happy, seeing as how Zelda is the most beautiful woman in Hyrule, but it just upset Link even more. Now he was unhappy AND was expected to marry someone who he didn't even love. I mean, he cared about Zelda, but he was in love with Midna, not Zelda. Ever since then, Link has lived in the castle, giving these annoying "Future King" speeches. and having to be with someone who he didn't love. It won't be long before the people of Hyrule expected an heir to the thrown. Link was supposed to marry Zelda New Years eve. It was Christmas day today...

Link sighed as he heard familiar foot steps approach him.

"Hey Zel, I'll be home in a little bit ok? I just want some time alone right now..." Link said when he heard the footsteps stop.

"Its been awhile, hasn't it, my pet Wolf?" Link turned around after hearing that familiar voice.

" It can't be... M-Midna?" Link asked as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his body.

"Oh Link, I've missed you so Much" Midna said.  
"I Missed you to Midna" Link said as he returned Midna's embrace

"Link, I'm sorry that I lied to you. I'm sorry If I hurt You. I-" Midna Didn't have a chance to say another word as Link did the first thing that he could think of,

Kiss her

* * *

About 20 feet away from the happy couple stood The princess of Hyrule herself, Zelda. Despite the fact that She was Crying, Zelda was Smiling at the reunited (and now kissing) couple. Zelda looked down at her engagement ring. She slipped it off her finger and placed it on a rock that was sitting beside her. By doing so, she set Link free to be happy

"Marry Christmas, My love"

* * *

Please R.R. and if there are any mistakes, please notify me and I'll try to fix them ASAP 


End file.
